Stargate Wizards: Anubis Rising
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Crossover fiction: When wizards from Hogwarts meet the SG-1 team what will happen? Can they accept each other's worlds or will the magical and muggle world once more end up in conflict?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_None of the Characters of Harry Potter or Stargate are mine at all I make no money off any of this at all this is for fun and fun only. Any characters of mine will be duly noted._

_Summary:_

_Stargate/ Harry Potter crossover: When Severus Snape finds a Stargate team in Scotland he goes to investigate. Of course adventure follows and he ends up meeting SG-1 and the fun begins…_

_Now to avoid confusion Harry Potter and Stargate are a bit different here. Alright a lot different then, Harry Potter has Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin still alive.. Harry defeated Voldemort in his fifth year and this is his last year at Hogwarts._

_With Stargate SG-1 most of the Goa'uld are dead with those remaining having signed a truce with Earth and the Tok'ra alliance. The Tok'ra still have hidden bases but for the most part do live in the open. I hope that helps a bit, now out with the story!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Prologue:

Severus Snape was not amused, not at all. It seemed that no sooner than Voldemort was dead and gone a new threat emerged. He was a professor of Hogwarts not a damn Auror! Severus Snape stood on the hill top looking down at the encampment of Muggles below him. How could they be a threat to the magical world? They were not far from Hogwarts and so the "evil head of Slytherin" was sent out to deal with this. With the insane Animagmus Sirius Black and his pet werewolf Remus Lupin tagging along.

Oh joy, could someone kill him now?

No that was not fair, he did want to help deep down but if he ever said that publicly, well he would lose his carefully honed reputation. He brushed a lock of his long lank black hair (a bit greasy) from his face and glared at Black with cold black eyes. He pitched his large hooked nose with his fingers not understanding why Black had to act so stupid!

"I hate you Black." Severus said to Sirius Black, not the first time that day I assure you. "You annoy me to no end!"

"Can you two not fight?" Remus Lupin asked the two wizards on either side of him.

"Moony he started it!" Sirius said, looking over at the black robed potions master. "If he would not react to my teasing then it would not be amusing!"

"I think it was a bad thing to let you know I loved your mother Black." Severus said trying to rile him up, two could play the same game. "I never knew it would get you to hate me so."

"You loved who?" Sirius Black said turning on Severus his gray eyes going wide in shock.

Severus smirked, it was really funny to get Sirius Black worked up, it had been in school and it was now. He may have paid for it having to fight for his life but at least he got respect for standing up to Sirius Black. Sirius Black glared at him and it was clear he was an arrogant handsome man, he had long curly near black hair and goatee, a sneer on his face, and was clad in expensive robes over jeans and tee shirt, he was a contrast to the slightly shorter (by mere inches) black clad Severus Snape with his pale sallow skin. Sirius had clearly had sun and was tanned and looked healthy and alert, glad to be able to do something useful for once.

Remus Lupin was shorter than the two men with shaggy brown hair flecked with gray, blue eyes and simple used robes in brown. He was a gentle man with a kindly demeanor but right now he was not happy as he had to be here with Severus Snape and Sirius Black instead if in his rooms enjoying some classical music, a good book and chocolate and the affections of one Auror girl. It's not that he did not like his fellow wizards, Remus did and called both friends. That was the problem, his two friend just kept fighting and that saddened him and so he took action with a dirty tactic.

"You know Lily would be sad seeing you two still fighting after all these years." Remus said.

"That was, Moony!" Sirius stammered, "that was low, cruel and how could you!"

"He is right." Severus said softly. "Lily would not like you picking on me all the time."

"I hate you Sn…." Sirius was going to say Snivillus but the charm that Mrs. Weasley put on him to stop that went into effect. He began to gag and spat up soap while Severus smirked. "Moony water please?" He hacked.

"I love Molly." Severus said smiling. "She is a wonderful woman."

"Back to work now!" Alastor Moody, a very scarred man with grizzled gray hair, one normal human eye and one vivid blue magical one clad in Auror robes, snarled coming up. "You too Black, stop messing around! I saw that!" This to Sirius flashing him a rude sign behind his back. "Ye must think ye are funny boy."

"I am going down there." Severus said.

"To scare the locals?" Sirius asked.

"No I am thirsty." Severus shot back. "I need children's blood."

"Not even funny Vampire." Sirius shot at him. "Why don't you wash your hair?"

"I will as soon as you take a flea bath." Severus shot back at Sirius.

He walked to a spot he could Apparate and was gone before Sirius could respond. Severus appeared outside the camp and saw a strange sight. Men clad in muggle fatigues and armor were walking around armed with machine guns. They were guarding what looked like a large circular object that was roughly the height and width of the now extinct full giants lying on the ground in a wooden crate. Someone was working what looked like a podium of some sort and Severus watched in awe as what looked like water shot straight up then fall back to form a small pond. He stepped forward to get a better look and was spotted. He had his wand out at once as several Muggles gave up the hue and cry and started after him. He stunned several not realizing he was getting closer to the circle shaped object. He jumped up on the crate, lost his balance and fell into the Stargate, for Stargate is what the object was on the ground and the Muggles were in fact Russian and English solders testing this gate out in what they thought was the middle of no-where.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Major Samantha Carter was have an ordinary day thank you very much. She was sitting in the control room of the Stargate watching the test going on of the newly found Stargate in Scotland. Carter was a tall slender woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Standing next to her was a tall handsome man with graying hair, brown eyes and like Carter he was clad in green fatigues. This was colonel Jack O'Neill, "that is spell with two l's thank you". He was watching the video feed of the activation and watched in shock as a tall man stepped from the woods and began to engage the men in a firefight, with some sort of stunning weapon. He staggered to the Stargate and O'Neill hit the button to activate red alert.

"Who the hell is that?" Carter asked.

"Don't know but he is headed here." O'Neill replied grabbing a Zat and heading down to the gate. "I am guessing he is coming here, let's throw out the welcome mat shall we?"

"Wait he cannot come here! Gates on the same world cannot activate at the same time!" Carter said.

"Well that is just what is happening ma'am." Sergeant Siler replied from where he was sitting, "the impossible his happening."

"Well lets go great our guest, no lethal fire this time." O'Neill said. "We don't know who he is or how he found the Stargate, there might be others."

"Sounds like fun sir." Carter said following him out. "If he is Goa'uld I get to shoot him for real sir."

Meantime Severus found himself falling through blackness then he saw a bright light before he hit a sloping ramp and rolled down to a stop at the bottom. He was up at once and saw Muggles in full battle gear with weapons aimed at him. He began to cast stunning spells as he knew using anything else would get him in some very real trouble. Several solders fell as the door to the chamber opened and O'Neill came into the room. Severus did not realize how lucky he was, normally the SGC would kill any who came through the gate or put up the iris and he would have ended as a splat against it. However as the gate that Severus had gone through was on earth and in England the force used against him was not lethal. Still he did not stop fighting, he ducked as a stunner headed his way and Carter fired off her Zat getting Severus. Severus's eyes went wide with shock and he crumpled in a heap of black robes his wand rolling away from him. It was stopped by the boot of Teal'c who reached down and picked it up.

"What is he?" Carter said walking up and seeing the wand.

"Is that a wand?" O'Neill said looking at the bit of wood putting two and two together. "If that is a wand that would make this guy a wizard, but that can't be."

"Indeed." Teal'c said kneeling by Severus and undoing the buttons of his left sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked him.

"Looking to see if he has been marked." Teal'c replied. "If he has served a dark lord, wizards are not marked as Jaffa are."

"You mean you know magic is real?" O'Neill said looking a bit grim. "So all that hocus pocus flying on brooms, spells and stuff is real?"

"On some worlds yes." Teal'c said shoving up Severus's sleeve. "Mostly here on your world."

"So what are you looking for?" Carter asked.

"This." Teal'c said showing the dark mark on Severus's arm.

"Oh great, we not only have a wizard we have a bad one." O'Neill said. "Why does everything have to be so dark?"

Medics came in and took Severus out of the room with several solders with them. This was not funny at all. If there was one of these near the sight the Stargate was found there had to be more and that did not make O'Neill happy. This was turning out to be the kind of adventure he really did not like at all and that was making him a bit cranky and he did not like being cranky…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I wanted to clarify I know full well that Stargates do not normally work transporting on the same world. However there is one factor here that will tie into this working now, magic, the Stargate found was very close to Hogwarts, the SG team did not dial a world, the wards of Hogwarts interfered with the gate and that is why this even worked. _

_Like it? Please review to let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Surely Prisoner

Chapter One: The Surely Prisoner:

Doctor Janet Frasier sighed and looked over the readings from the full body CAT scan of the man behind her. They had turned out clean, meaning he did not have any Goa'uld in him at all. He was very healthy despite being so pale and had very few scars on him. He was not the most attractive man but it was clear he took good care of himself. She walked over to where he lay still out cold and looked down at him. His clothing had been removed to his black under shorts and she looked him over looking for any wounds or infection she might have missed. He was lean with knotted muscles under his pale ivory skin and was mostly unmarked but for the skull tattoo with the snake coming out of its mouth on his arm. She did not like it as it made her feel uneasy and the fact he had attacked several fellow soldiers, she was not happy with him. As she was scanning her patient he woke up and looked around confused. She saw he had eyes as black as night and made her uneasy as he looked up at her.

"Where am I?" He demanded in a rich velvet voice with an English accent. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Janet Frasier, you are in the infirmary." She said backing up a bit as he sat up and noticed his lack of attire. "You were hit with a Zat."

"Where are my clothes?" He screamed in rage jumping to his feet. "What have you done to me?"

"Sir please calm down, I am not going to hurt you." She said taking a step toward him while he stepped back.

He was far too angry to respond to that and he held up both hands as she came close to him. He never touched her physically but she felt a sharp shove as he used his magic to shove her back. She staggered and nearly fell and he ran for the door. The fact it was locked really did not matter as he used powerful wand less magic to unlock the door and escape into the corridor. He was angry, confused and a bit scared all at once and right now his face showed raw fury. All he wanted to do was escape but the corridors were confusing as they were all the same and not one had anything he could see to show him the way out. To add to his confused state was the fact the klaxons went off and the red flashing lights nearly blinded him.

He was surrounded by solders shouting orders at him to surrender but he refused. He screamed obscenities at them, demanded they let him go. He was hit with the butt of a rifle and he curled up in defense. He was out numbered and recalled the tales of horror his mother and father told him of the dark ages and the Inquisition. Maybe these Muggles would torture him like those in the middle ages. O'Neill and Carter ran up to where the soldiers were surrounding the wizard curled up on the floor. He looked terrified and very angry and Carter almost felt sorry for him, he refused to look up when she got down near him and saw the vulnerability in his dark eyes before he hid his face, trying to protect himself from blows he was sure were coming. She realized how absolutely terrifying this must be to him, to be taken from a world he knew so well and thrust into an alien one like this. She had to show him they meant him no harm.

"Hey you okay?" She asked him.

"Sod off!" Severus snarled shivering uncontrollably.

"Get me a blanket he is freezing!" Carter called out then turned to Severus. "My name is Samantha Carter, what is your name?"

"Severus, Severus Snape potions master." Severus said still refusing to look up. "You are going to hurt me aren't you, bloody bint."

"No." Carter said stunned of the mater-of-fact tone of his voice as if he expected to be tortured! "Here this better?" She said gently wrapping a blanket around his bare shoulders, ignoring his rather sharp tongue.

"Yes, thank you." He said grateful he had this to cover his nakedness as he all he had were his under shorts to wear.

"I will not hurt you but I do need to ask you a few questions okay Severus?" She said brushing a lock of his dark hair out of his face causing him to jerk back in shock. Clearly he had been abused sometime in the past, that or he hated to be touched. "I will not hurt you okay?"

"Can I have my clothes back?" Severus asked, no demanded. "I don't understand why they were taken in the first place!"

"Doctor Frasier was just trying to make sure you were not hurt." Carter explained letting him get up. "There was no harm intended."

For some reason despite the fact he had the mark of an evil lord or lady on his arm he did not seem evil to her. She saw a young man, possibly younger than she was who was way out of his element. He stiffened as she helped him up and she stepped away giving him his space. She took him back to the medical ward and found his clothing and let him get dressed. She noticed that he looked very much like a priest the way he was dressed though she knew he was not. He was not given his wand back and he did not demand it, however when a solder tried to bind his hands he jerked back fury in his eyes. He was not going to be bound like a common criminal, he already was deprived of his wand he was not going to be made helpless too!

"Here let me take care of these." O'Neill said walking up and snapping the cuffs on Severus.

"You think these will hold me do you?" Severus said softly glaring at O'Neill he got them off easy with his magic. "Clearly you underestimated me."

"Fine, one wrong move and I will shoot you myself." O'Neill said glaring at Severus who was about his same height.

"Jack general Hammond wants to see our guest." Daniel Jackson, a tall bespectacled man clad much as his friends were said entering the room. "Wow he looks sinister sure he is not a vampire?"

"Positive." Dr. Frasier said walking up. "I checked his blood."

"So you are a wizard?" Daniel asked clearly very interested in Severus.

"Yes, I am, I can do things you only dream of." Severus said to Daniel.

"Cool, I would like to talk with you, after you see general Hammond if I may." Daniel said. "I know a little of your world and would like to know more if I may."

"Of course." Severus said.

He followed Carter out with O'Neill behind him and saw Teal'c step up. His eyes widened when he saw the mark on Tealc's forehead. He was at least lucky to hid his mark but it seemed whatever culture this man came from held esteem in having their followers showing their mark. Severus wondered if it had the power to summon Teal'c as his had when Voldemort was alive. Teal'c looked at him and had many questions of his own to ask but knew they would have to wait as the meeting was about to start. Severus was led to the ready room and had just taken a seat when the klaxons went off again and he felt dread having a very good idea that he was to be tormented once more by two stupid mutts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One must go back an hour to Remus and Sirius back in Scotland on that lovely hill overlooking the camp below. They saw Severus enter the camp and they saw the simmering water and they had seen him fall into it not to come back out. So they had do the smartest thing they could think of, they started to make their way down to the camp. As they did not want to alert any one of their presence they spent the hour on a nice hike down to the camp (it really was a large hill after all) and came on the outskirts of the camp.

Once more the Stargate had been activated and Sirius being Sirius walked up to it, not because he was being stupid, no he was really fascinated and his curiosity got the better of him. Remus did have more common sense and tried to get him away from it, in the tussle they of course were spotted and they fell through the gate. Sirius landed on Remus flattening the poor werewolf and he got up and dusted off his robes and looked around. He saw the soldiers with weapons pointed at him and though a bit nervous (read scared) he grinned and tried to look harmless as he could.

"Ah Remus I don't think we are in OZ anymore." Sirius said looking around, all the muggles here made him loose his head for a moment. "Oh hello fellows! You must be Muggles are those firearms they look dangerous are they dangerous?"

"Sirius I don't think they are very happy to see us." Remus said quietly.

"What in the hell is going on here?" The short, bald figure of general Hammond , clad in his Air Force Blues asked walking into the room.

"Ah we come in peace and mean you no harm?" Sirius said trying for a winning grin while Remus buried his head in his hands.

"Sirius shut up, please shut up." He said knowing Sirius' tactic was not working and was making the General very upset.

"But Remus these are Muggles!" Sirius said grinning widely, "all of them isn't it grand?"

"No Sirius it really isn't they are solders and they can kill with their weapons." Remus said.

"Okay I don't know what the hell is going on but it stops now!" Hammond snapped. "Hand over your….wands now!"

Both men were smart enough to do as they were asked though Sirius thought it was a bit funny, or he acted as he did though Remus knew under his grin he was getting scared. Remus was more annoyed, he was hungry, tired and it was getting close to that time of month for the werewolf. So it was no wonder he was a bit annoyed by Sirius. Both wizards were led up to the ready room and they stopped and stared at Severus Snape sitting there talking with a pretty Muggle. Remus saw and felt the anger rolling of Severus, he did not need to read the other man's mind to realize how very angry he was at being here.

Sirius being a ladies' man forgot his fear and stared at the beautiful woman as he really had no self control at times. Severus saw them and went even whiter than before and got slowly to his feet. At once the solders here to guard him pushed him back into his chair at the same time Remus and Sirius were shown to a chair the same way. Hammond came in and closed the door and turned to face three wizards instead of one. This day was not turning out to be a very good one for him and he was not happy.

"I want to know what the hell you were doing near the Stargate." Hammond demanded.

"Is that that thing we came through that looked like a pond?" Sirius asked.

"Your stupidity astounds me Black." Severus said through gritted teeth. "I would like to know sir as to why you had this Stargate as you call practically on the grounds of a school?"

"We did not know there was a school there." Daniel said from where he was sitting.

"Well there is."

"Would that be Hogwarts?" Daniel asked the truth dawning on him and Severus's black eyes bore into him. "I have heard of it, I mean the magical world is not as secret as you believe, at least not from us."

"Yes, and now I have a headache, named Sirius Black." Severus said staring at Sirius.

"That the annoying one?" Carter muttered and Sirius looked shocked at this.

"Yes, the annoying one is Sirius Black the other is Remus Lupin." Severus replied.

"The question now is what to do with you?" Hammond said really not happy about the whole situation.

"Well you can contact the headmaster of Hogwarts." Severus said. "Until then I will not cause problems. I cannot vouch for Black here."

"Sod off Snape." Sirius growled.

"I say we break for dinner sir." O'Neill said.

"Very well, take them to the cafeteria." Hammond said getting up. "You boys will stay out of trouble or you will be locked up."

"Can I have my wand back?" Sirius asked.

"No you may not!" Hammond snapped.

O'Neill led the wizards down to the cafeteria, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c following the wizards. Remus and Severus were hungry and were not impressed at all by the muggle things here. Sirius could not help but look at everything wide eyed. Severus drug him forward to the food to keep him from doing something stupid and once the insane Animagmus was near the food he took what was offered. Remus and Teal'c piled their plates the highest and everyone sat at the same table. Severus liked Daniel and Teal'c at once but did not much like O'Neill as he was sure it was O'Neill who ordered the humiliation of him and probably wanted to torture him still. Sirius sat near Carter and it was amusing as he tried to impress her. Of course it didn't work, she was a solder and scientist and not going to fall for that. O'Neill ate quietly watching the wizards, he didn't mind Severus or Remus but Sirius was getting on his nerves.

"Sirius why don't you turn to Padfoot, find a corner to curl up in and stop being so annoying." Remus growled at him.

"You know I hate your time of month Moony." Sirius whined downing a Coke. "You always get sharp with me!"

"Don't tell me, you are a werewolf?" Daniel asked nearly grinning.

"Er ah yes I am." Remus said looking upset, now no-one would like him here, and Daniel had figured it out really fast at that. "I can leave if you like."

"No, I mean you can change only once a month right?"

"Yes and he takes a potion that keeps him quite sane, unlike someone else." Severus said fixing Sirius with a cold glare.

"This is why I hate you so very much Snape." Sirius said.

"I only speak the truth." Severus replied.

"Who is this Padfoot you refer to?" Teal'c asked. "You are not Goa'uld."

"No oh hell why don't I show you?" Sirius said.

He turned into his doggy form and O'Neill who had been trying to finish off his dessert stared fork hovering near his mouth. He muttered the word cool as the large shaggy black dog pranced around the table. He caught a scent and was off at once running to where a tall older woman in a long black gown with her dark hair pulled back in a bun, square glasses perched on her nose stood looking around. Severus looked over, at last help had arrived to get him out of this horrible place! Minerva McGonagall had come to save him from this place, or so he thought to himself as he got up and walked over to where she stood…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_You know I really do like Sirius, he is not stupid he just acts that way, I think most of it is a defense. The funnier and more silly he acts the more he can disarm the other person. Severus just thinks he is annoying, oh he does not hate him anymore in this fiction as it is in line with my A Lioness Series now. Still Severus does not like it when Sirius gets this annoying and who can blame him? Oh and yes the Stargate in England is malfunctioning but that does not mean the SGC cannot use that for their advantage for the time being!_

_Oh and please do review!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins:

Severus was relieved to see McGonagall and he knew his time was going to be short here and he was going home. He got up from where he was sitting, smoothed down his robes and walked over to her. She looked less than pleased to see him and he frowned, what could he possibly done wrong this time? Besides being a fool and getting enticed by the Stargate that is. Carter had come up right behind him right along with O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c and of course Remus. Severus looked at McGonagall doing his best to look intimidating, yet with McGonagall that was not working. Though no-one else (besides Remus and he valued his life so he said nothing) noticed McGonagall knew he was feeling nervous now.

"So you managed to cause problems yet again Severus." McGonagall snapped at him.

"I managed to cause problems?" Severus said silkily, "I caused problems? The only problems caused were not telling me that thing I ended up going through was a portal between locations and that I would be taken prisoner on the other side! Add to that two canines I would rather not deal with and you dare blame me?"

"Oh dear not again." Remus muttered wishing he were anywhere else but here, unfortunately for him McGonagall rounded on him next.

"As for you what on earth were you thinking leading Sirius into who knew what like that?"

"I was trying to rescue Severus!" Remus said defending himself, "I thought he had been hurt or worse you know I am Gryffindor!"

"I am sorry Remus I forgot. But you Severus!"

"I thought I was dealing with dangerous intruders!" Severus said. "When I fell through the Stargate I was attacked at once and had to defend myself! Then I was stunned and was humiliated and if not for major Carter I am sure I would have been tortured!"

"We don't use torture." Carter said. "Though I could see how you would think that way."

"I am sorry Severus, I should not have lashed out at you like that." McGonagall said, "but ye worried me and I do hate it when ye do that."

"I am sorry but I did what I thought was right." Severus replied. "I wish to return to Hogwarts now."

McGonagall looked around at the solders there and O'Neill felt like he was back in high school with his English teacher. He knew this was a woman you did not mess with as there was real power there with her. She was clad in a long high collared gown of dark green, her dark hair tied back in a bun and she had on square glasses. She had a black hat and matching cloak and looked to be in her late forties early fifties. She was tall and stately looking and when she looked over at him she smiled a warm smile that made him like her at once.

"You must be Colonel Jack O'Neill." She said in a warm highland brogue. "I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor."

"Yes, and pity you had to have Sirius there." Severus muttered.

"Stupid snake."

"Ball-less…."

"Boys enough," McGonagall warned Sirius and Severus then to O'Neill, "thank you for taking care of them I know they can be a handful."

"Not a problem at all." O'Neill replied.

"You will be able to leave after the Tok'ra get here." Hammond said walking up behind McGonagall. "Your men can have their wands back."

"I was wondering why your base was still standing." McGonagall said to Hammond . "I will take them please."

"Of course." Hammond said handing her a bag with the wands in them.

"You may have these back but if you use them to hex each other or anyone else unless it is an emergency you will be very sorry!" McGonagall said handing the wizards their wands back.

"I will not attack the mutt." Snape said, "but if he attacks as I am sure he will I will defend myself."

"Why you…."

"Sirius please shut up." Remus said, "or I will turn your hair green."

"I hate you at that time of month!" Sirius whined. "Only man I know who even has that time of month."

"Well he is a werewolf, he cannot help it." Daniel said coming to the defense of the werewolf.

Sirius looked shocked and Remus smiled. Severus arched an eyebrow at the same time Teal'c did but did not speak. He knew what Daniel would say next and not because he was getting into the other man's mind. No he knew because the very smart have a kind of unofficial club and as such there are key phrases that are shared.

"Why would you defend him?" Sirius asked.

"Well smart people have to stick together." Daniel replied. "He is smart, as is professor Snape."

"Ah, wait you saying I am not smart?" Sirius asked.

"No but you just did." Daniel replied walking to the door to speak to Hammond . "Sir when are the Tok'ra going to be here?"

"Half an hour, then if all goes well we can sent you back to England." This last to the three wizards and one witch.

Severus was only too happy to get out of here. He did not mind Muggles but this was starting to get to him in a major way. He followed McGonagall to where they would wait until they could head back home. He winced slightly when the red lights and klaxons went off again and quickly covered his reaction. He was standing in the hall to the Stargate room waiting when the Tok'ra walked out. They were all clad in varying styles of brown clothing and all walked by but a young slender woman who looked directly at Severus. He quickly backed up feeling threatened for some reason. She walked up to him and studied him for a moment.

"I will speak with this one." The woman said in a startling rich base voice.

"He was heading out Anise, he is not part of the Stargate program." Daniel said walking up.

"He is a wizard, and he has served a dark lord." Anise said still looking at Severus who was getting more and more nervous but refusing to show it. "This concerns all your world, he is part of it is he not?"

"Yes he is." Daniel said.

"He is part of the pure ancients then, he will be needed."

"What if I refuse?" Severus said not liking being talked about as if he were not there.

"We will all stay if he has to stay." McGonagall said primly. "He is my charge if you will."

"Then you better come with us." Carter said.

"Oh joy." Severus snapped.

He was most displeased, his peaceful afternoon of brewing was completely shot and he was not amused. He was in a mood when he entered the command briefing room (yet again) and took a seat. Hammond was surprised until he was filled in that the Tok'ra wanted Severus here. Sirius was beside himself with joy, he got to be among Muggles for a bit longer and he was seeing this as a wonderful adventure. Remus was not really wanting that much of an adventure but he was not against it either. McGonagall was not too pleased she could not get her potions master back to Hogwarts as she knew he was going to just get more surly and hard to work with here.

"Why do you need professor Snape?" Hammond asked Anise.

"Anubis is massing his forces around a planet you call P3479 where we believe the city and temple of Kali is located." Anise said.

"Where does professor Snape come into this?" O'Neill asked, "just curious you know."

"Kali is the ancient Hindu goddess of death and destruction." Severus said, "it is believed she is Bhavatarini or the redeemer of the universe. It was her temple with the black stone of purity that the dark lord sot."

"Dark lord?" Carter asked.

"Voldemort." Remus said getting Severus to glare at him. "Real charming fellow, was just defeated in fact, Severus had a major hand in that as did a young boy who at the time was not even old enough for a drivers license."

"So is there a stone of purity then?" Daniel asked.

"No not on Kali, we searched there many years before we were driven off. We believe it is on this world or there is one who can help find it." Anise said looking at Severus. "When I saw this one I knew he is the one to help."

"I am not a chosen one!" Severus snapped angrily.

"Severus do listen to her please." Remus said.

"Sod off werewolf." Severus snapped at Remus.

Severus was now livid, the black stone of purity was a myth, he had spent too many hours and days trying to find it to know it did not exist. The beating and magical torture at the hands of Voldemort for suggesting that had not been pleasant at all, yet there was no proof of it at all. He refused to believe that anything like that could be real, though Voldemort coming back had been proven possible (though that was not true resurrection, his soul was still bound to earth and he had stole an infant body to use until he could make it an adult body) he wanted nothing to do with this. He was in no mood to go around the galaxy helping in another silly little war.

"Let me see your arm." Anise demanded.

"No." Severus replied folding his arms glaring at her.

"I do not have time for this, show us your arm!" Anise said getting a bit upset.

"Do as she asks or I turn you to a pink bunny here and now!" McGonagall said then to Anise "don't you hurt him!"

"I will not."

Severus unbuttoned his sleeve and shoved it up and showed the ugly mark on his arm. The mark had not disappeared as all thought it would once Voldemort had died, instead much of the detail of the mark was now gone, the outline of the snake and skull where still there but that was all and it was black and would never go away though the reformed death eaters like Severus wanted it gone. Anise took out a small instrument and slipped it on her hand and passed it over Severus's arm the instrument giving off a golden light. Severus's mark glowed _green_ not red and he looked it a puzzled look on his face. Anise studied his arm for a moment then released it a worried look in her eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sirius asked.

"I have seen many dark marks like this." Anise said. "Only one other did glow green like that."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"That was the day Anubis rose to power he did have the stone, then a thousand or so years ago he did lose it." Martouf said. "It is rumored it could be here on your world or that the one who has the dark mark that glows green will know where it is."

"Believe me if I knew where it was I would give it to you now." Severus said.

"I believe you but you have the information buried inside you, we will have need of it." Anise said.

Severus knew where this was going and he did not like it at all. He would _not_ go with these people! There was no way he was leaving his world but by the looks of everyone around the table once more Severus Snape was going to have to risk his health, life and safety. McGonagall calmly sat there looking over at him knowing he was going to blow any moment now. She had to act as his temper was really tiring to deal with. He acted so much like a little child when he got really angry and it was clear he was so mad now a vein was pulsing in his forehead. Sirius was wondering if his head would explode and wished he had a camera (he could be a jerk sometimes), Remus was mentally counting down.

"No." Severus said quietly.

"Severus…"

"No Minerva I am sick of this! Who risked their life everyday when the dark lord was alive? Who had to take the scorn and hatred and still is not well liked even after all they did? Who is once more being asked to be someone's whipping boy?"

"Severus do not make me call the headmaster!" McGonagall snapped.

"Call him I refuse to help!" Severus snapped. "I will not help and that is final!"

Now the Stargate team was not used to this kind of temper, they were soldiers and did what they were told. Well all accept Daniel, he understood how Severus felt and would have spoke to him but Severus had got up and actually stormed out of the room in a billow of black robes. Sirius was scowling and Remus sighed, he was used to those dramatics. If drama had a king then it was Severus Snape as he really knew how to show he was upset. He was gone and Hammond was stunned that anyone dared do that in his base! Yet Severus really did have every right to storm off as he really was not having a good day at all.

"I am sorry, we will try to find other help." Hammond started to say.

"That will not be necessary, he will help." McGonagall said getting up. "May I borrow your Stargate?"

"What for?" Hammond asked.

"To get the one person he has no choice but to listen to." McGonagall replied.

"We do not have much time." Anise said.

"I know this will not take long I assure you." McGonagall said.

"Now he has done it." Remus said to Daniel.

"Done what?" Daniel asked.

"Got Minerva upset making her throw in her last card, she is off to get the headmaster."

"Should we have popcorn?" O'Neill asked.

"Point." Sirius said and conjured some from the kitchens.

"That was cool." O'Neil said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Meanwhile the chevrons were dialed for the England Stargate and the event horizon was engaged surprising the SGC in that it worked, hopefully they could keep it working as this would be a great benefit. . McGonagall walked through and was gone half an hour before she came back with an old tall man clad in robes of deep blue his sliver beard and hair falling to his waist. He had a tall pointed cap, half moon spectacles on his nose and he looked grave as he walked up to where Hammond was waiting.

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

"General George Hammond." Hammond replied.

"I hear my boy got a bit upset when asked to help you?" Dumbledore asked smiling a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, this base is very large it may be hard for you to find him." Hammond replied.

"Oh I will not have much trouble at all, I will bring him back." Dumbledore said walking out.

"I would not want to get on his bad side." Daniel said to Remus.

Remus was thinking it was worse getting on Severus's bad side, maybe he should contact Harry. He would side with Severus, he nearly always did now. He had no idea how to get a hold of him and knew that even the headmaster was going to have quite the time calming down Severus. That is if he could!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile Severus was storming through corridors refusing to calm down. He was not going to go through this again! He had saved so many lives and helped defeat Voldemort! Why was he being made to suffer so? He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Dumbledore walking toward him. Severus knew he was in trouble but he was not going to back down, nope not he, he was going to stick to looking at his boots. Yes his boots were looking better to look at them in the eyes of the headmaster.

"Severus I heard that you got a little upset and refused to help some very nice people." Dumbledore said.

"I filled my end of the bargain I will do no more!" Severus shouted looking up at the headmaster and seeing he was smiling!

"I am not deaf Severus there is no need to yell I have very good hearing." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I will not help them I will not I refuse!"

"Very well, then we should head back to England." Dumbledore said getting Severus to stare at him wondering who this was and where Albus Dumbledore was. Dumbledore stepped up to Severus and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "If you do not want to do this thing I will not make you and I will take you home. I promised you Severus you would never have to do anything you would not want to do again my boy."

"I just feel so used all the time." Severus said, "why must it be me I mean well I suppose." Here Severus sighed.

"You suppose what my boy?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I am being selfish, I will go, I will help." Severus said softly, "I have no right to turn down those in need of help"

"You already have done so much, you do not owe any more." Dumbledore replied.

"I do, I will go headmaster."

"It's Albus, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Yes headmaster, Albus, sir." Severus replied getting the headmaster to smile.

"No you do not owe anyone any more, come, let's go home." Dumbledore said.

"I know you mean that but I must go, I will not shirk my duty." Severus replied.

Both men had undergone a change since Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore treated Severus very much like a son now and Severus had blossomed under that care. He still had quite the temper but in the end he would do as he was asked and how could he refuse? The wizards walked back to the elevators and took them back to the command center briefing room. Hammond was surprised at how quickly Dumbledore had got Snape to come back. Severus stood refusing to sit down and looking at the table, hands clinched in fists he said he would go with the Tok'ra. It was an act and Dumbledore allowed this, if his boy acted as if he was doing this willingly well it would ruin his reputation and they could not have that could they? Dumbledore of course was not going to let him go without a few words of warning to those here. Severus was _his_ boy and he was a good man, he a heart of gold under a cold exterior.

"You will protect him and not cause him undue harm." Dumbledore warned them. "He is to be treated with respect."

"I will treat him with respect." Anise said.

"Good, Remus, Sirius you will stay here until Severus comes back." Dumbledore said to the other wizards. "Tonks will be here as well in Auror form."

"Ah splendid!" Remus said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah crap." Sirius replied.

Severus followed the Tok'ra to the Stargate really having a bad feeling about this. Still he had to do the right thing and if this would help rid the galaxy of evil so be it. Despite all his snarling bad tempered ways he really hated evil and loved to fight it. He of course was Slytherin and was not going to say how much he enjoyed it, he had to put up a fight or his reputation as Severus Snape would not stay intact. He went through the Stargate with the Tok'ra to a strange new world wondering just what he had got himself into this time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Again this story has been updated to work with my series and Dumbledore is a kinder man here. He would have taken Severus back to England if Severus refused to help here, he sees Severus as a son and does not want him hurt or harmed. Yet he will allow Severus to make his own choice and allow him to stay as snappish and cold as ever on the outside. Dumbledore does care so very much about Severus and does not want him to be hurt ever again._

_Once more please do review!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Tok'ra Base

Chapter Three: The Tok'ra Base:

Stargate Command:

Carter was going over several texts and comparing them to the program in front of her now. Yet she found she could not concentrate, her mind was on a certain English professor and what the Tok'ra wanted with him. She had been reading up on anything she could about Kali and had found nothing new in the rich texts. Daniel was off talking with Remus as the two had become friends in the short time the werewolf was here and as he was very well educated he could fill Daniel in on his world. Carter looked up as Frasier came into the room and saw what Carter was working on. Yet that was not what she was here for now to talk about.

"Remus Lupin is a great man." Frasier said. "You know what he did when I asked about his condition? He asked if there were ways I could study his blood."

"He gave you a vial of his blood?" Carter said smiling, "must really hate being a werewolf."

"He does, he is very smart, his friend though has had a hard past."

"Which one Severus Snape or Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black, he acts happy and jovial but there is a dark past he is hiding." Frasier said.

"You don't trust him I take it."

"It's not that, he hides a dark past to be sure and maybe that is why I trust professor Snape a bit more even though he was the one to turn to a dark lord and serve him. Maybe it is because I know Teal'c and how good he is."

"You did give Snape a fright though." Carter said.

"I did not mean to, he is well built, I found some old scars on his back, looks as if he was whipped at one time."

"Poor man, he was most unhappy to go with the Tok'ra."

"But he went, despite his anger he went." Frasier said. "If I was in his shoes I would not have gone."

Before she could continue on O'Neill came into the room, hands in the pockets of his drab green fatigue pants. He cut a handsome figure, tall, lean with a youthful face with close cut gray hair. There was amusement in his brown eyes and Carter looked up knowing his good mood had to be due to the visitors at the base. He had changed over the years from being mostly distrustful of aliens and alien culture to being receptive to them. He acted dumber than he was Carter knew, he was a very bright man and used his natural Midwest charm that had many people let down their guard around him. He learned a lot that way and contributed much to the Stargate program due to his intelligence.

"Some of the boys challenged Remus Lupin to a friendly competition." O'Neill said. "You should come and watch, should be fun."

"He will play fair right?" Carter asked, "as in stay human and not use claws and teeth?"

"Yea he promised, I feel sorry for my men." O'Neill replied.

"I have to see this." Frasier said walking out.

"Me too, where are they at sir?" Carter asked.

"The old hanger, turned gym complex thing." O'Neill replied.

The women followed him to the old hanger where the new gym complex had been set up. They saw a small crowd had gathered and there in the center of said crowd was Remus Lupin warming up for a friendly sparring match. He had removed his soft brown outer robes, shirt and his boots (newly purchased as he was starting to make money from writing) and was clad in a pair of jeans. He was a well built man with hair covering his tanned chest, strong knotted muscles under his skin and he was unscarred but for three faint scars on his face and a few scars on his neck and back. Four of the bases finest fighters had stepped into the ring and towered over the small werewolf. Sirius was smiling in the corner as he clearly knew how this was going to go.

"The werewolf will win." Teal'c said standing by O'Neill.

"Just wondering how long they will stand against him?" O'Neill asked.

"Hope he plays fair." Carter replied.

"He will, he promised." Daniel said standing by her arms folded.

He was right, Remus did play fair but it did not help the tall stocky solders at all. They were well trained but never had gone against a werewolf like this and quickly wished they had not challenged him. He was every bit as strong as Teal'c and very fast. He had a natural feral ability to fight and soon each solder found himself knocked flat and Remus standing looking more embarrassed than happy to have taken these men out.

"Okay Moony you had your fun." Sirius said throwing off his fine woolen robes, boots and shirt to walk out clad only in his jeans. He was thin with smooth muscles under his pale skin and he had several tattoos, he had rune tattoos on his chest, a lion on one shoulder and a cross on his left forearm. "You are going down, anyone have fight staffs?"

"Indeed we do." Teal'c said smiling.

"Splendid!" Sirius said grinning.

Now pureblood wizards did liked to fight with the quarter staff in sparring matches, it was so common most learned at a very young age and it was even used in half blood homes too. As a wizard or witch could not use magic at a young age they did learn a kind of defense using the quarter staff. This love went on into Hogwarts and even a few muggle born took to the sport that unfortunately was overshadowed by Quidditch and had not become a recognized international sport. Sirius was tossed a staff as was Remus and Teal'c watched with interest as the two wizards squared off and began to spar.

"Remus is going down." Daniel said having learned how to fight with the quarter staff and Jaffa staff. "He is good but Sirius is better."

"Lupin just came off taking out four of my men." O'Neill said defending the werewolf.

"Yea but you must admit Black knows what he is doing." Carter said.

Sirius did indeed, he never could beat Remus in a fist fight, wand battle or wrestling match but in quarter staff he was unstoppable. Remus held his own for the first part of the fight but then Sirius upped the attack and took down the werewolf with an expert slash to the legs. He grinned and helped Remus up. Carter was amused, these wizards could be entertaining that was for sure. Remus was cute Carter thought and she really did like him a lot, Sirius took a lot to get use to as he was a bit of a jerk and very immature yet charming all in one. She thought briefly on a certain potions master and what he was up to now…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tok'ra Base:

Severus Snape drew the hood of his cloak over his head and wrapped his cloak around himself as a blast of cold air hit him as soon as he stepped from the Stargate. Snow covered the hard frozen soil of this world and he looked around wondering where the Tok'ra lived. He hoped he did not have far to walk as he was tired and though he had not told anyone he was still feeling some effects from being stunned earlier in the day. He was led a little ways away from the Stargate. He was startled when several rings appeared and surrounded them. When they disappeared he found he was in a long crystal hall that was too bright for his taste. He lowered the hood of his cloak and was lead to a chamber where a balding man sat at a table. He rose at seeing Severus, closed his eyes bowing his head slightly then looked up at Anise.

"Who is this Anise?" Selmak asked her.

"This human can help us in the defeat of Anubis." Anise replied, "he bares the mark of a dark lord, one who is now dead."

"Dark lord not Goa'uld?" Selmak asked, "where is his mark?"

"He is not Jaffa, he is part of the ancient line, he is a wizard." Anise said.

"So he is of the ancient's blood line then." Selmak said in wonder. "They are not rumor, show us your arm wizard."

"It is my shame." Severus said feeling fearful but refusing to show it, what if these people had lured him here to kill him or far worse?

"Let me see it." Selmak said and Severus unbuttoned his sleeve and showed his mark the second time that day. "So how can this one help us defeat Anubis?"

"The mark burned green not red when I examined it and this one knows if the legend of Kali and the stone."

"I see, wait Jacob wishes to speak to him." Selmak said and once more he closed his eyes and when he opened them he smiled warmly at Severus. "I bet this seems strange to you." The man said in a perfectly normal voice with American accent.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked him.

"You can look in my mind, you will see how." Jacob said, "it will be easier if you did, Selmak will not mind."

Severus looked over at Anise and Martouf who nodded letting him know it was acceptable for him to look into Jacob Carter's mind. Severus raised his wand and softly said "Legilimens" and looked into the man's mind. He was shocked when he found himself looking into two minds not one! Severus found Selmak was able to search his mind and he dared not try to stop Selmak. Finally he stepped back wonder on his face as he looked at the Tok'ra with new eyes. He could not speak for several moments and it was Jacob who spoke first.

"It's a bit of a shock, when I first came here to blend with Selmak it was scary but wonderful. It's been great sharing with Selmak, she has amazing wisdom as she is very old."

"I am honored to meet you." Severus said quietly. "Both of you."

"We really do need your help, Anubis wants nothing more than to get his hands on that stone or one who knows about it." Martouf said.

"What do you need me to do?" Severus asked.

"Come with me." Anise replied.

Severus followed her to another chamber with a low alter or table where he was bid to lay down. He did so warily, he still was a bit fearful as he was not the most trusting of people. He lay still as Anise put a device over his head and began to scan him with the strange device. A golden light washed over him and felt almost pleasant to him. Fifteen minutes later it was done and he was allowed to get up. He saw the Tok'ra looked a bit worried and he wondered what was wrong. As Aldwin had a meeting with the high ranking Tok'ra Severus was lead by a lower ranking Tok'ra to Sina who had given the Tau'ri (earth humans) key information on Ba'al and other system lords that had caused the defeat of thousands of system lords and forced Ba'al to form a treaty with the Tau'ri.

"We do not have much in comfort here as we are at war." Sina said explaining the sparseness of the base, that is until they came several rooms that were warm and unlike the rest of the base had doors. "This is unusual for us as we have children here we saved from sacrifice to Anubis."

"Anubis requires child sacrifice?" Severus said looking upset at this news.

"Yes, many Goa'uld did require human sacrifice. Those left alive do not but still they will not free the people and still force the Jaffa to carry their young."

"Carry their young how?" Severus asked.

"In a pouch in the abdomen of the Jaffa." Sina said as they came to where several children clad in rough robes were playing. "Here are the children."

"They are so young." Severus said seeing that few were over the age of ten.

"Yes, you will stay here." Sina said leading him to a small room. "You will not be here long, we are leaving soon."

Severus was tired and curled up on the bench in the room. He used his cloak as a pillow and covered himself with a blanket. Despite the strangeness of the place he was fast asleep at once while the Tok'ra met far into the night. He woke to someone shaking him and saw Jacob-Selmak above him and saw a look of worry in his eyes. At once he was up his wand out as he knew something was wrong. He saw several Tok'ra were rounding up the children and he looked from them to Jacob.

"How can I help?" Severus said knowing the signs of evacuation. "I am a wizard you know."

"Help us guard the gate to keep Anubis troops coming in." Jacob said. "We spent too much time here, should have moved weeks ago."

"He is looking for the children is he not?" Severus asked.

"No, he is looking to destroy us, I am the oldest of the Tok'ra." Selmak said once he had opened his eyes. "I would be a great prize for him."

"Let us make sure he does not get you." Severus said.

He helped gather up the children and got them to the surface and through the gate. He then helped evacuate the base completely. As he was readying to get through the gate the first Jaffa were coming over a ridge. Severus began to cast spells and they hit the Jaffa with deadly accuracy. The Tok'ra made it through the gate and Severus and Selmak were about to get through the gate when Severus saw a child about to be run over by the Jaffa. He did not think only acted and ran and grabbed the child. He was too far from the gate to make it through and Selmak knew it.

"Go, take the child and go!" Severus shouted sending the child to Selmak with his wand.

"I can hold them!" Jacob said.

"No go now!" Severus shouted. "Get out of here you are needed!"

Selmak took the child and went through the gate, once he was gone it deactivated and Severus was alone on the is world with the Jaffa. He managed to strike down several of them and Anubis, shrouded in black robes and hood, who had come to the field himself ordered that the wizard be taken alive. Severus fought as hard as he could but in the end it was a Zat that once more took him down…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yes Dumbledore is going to be upset when he finds out about his boy being captured. Don't worry there will be lots of people looking for Severus promise!_

_Oh and please do review!_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting With Goa'uld and Tok'

Chapter Four: Meeting with Goa'uld and Tok'ra:

O'Neill looked up as the klaxons went off and the red lights started to flash. They were not expecting anyone back yet and that worried him, he knew deep down something had gone wrong. He headed to the Stargate room just in time to see Jacob exit the Stargate. He gave his daughter a hug then he bowed his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them it was Selmak that spoke and told them that bad news, Severus Snape had been captured by Anubis' forces.

"He was saving a child that we were evacuating from the base." Selmak said, "he went to rescue him and was captured, we could not save him as the forces of Anubis were nearly on the gate."

"See now that just does not make my day." O'Neill said looking very unhappy. "He was suppose to be kept safe! Headmaster Dumbledore will have our heads now!"

"Our only hope is if Ba'al will attack Anubis." Selmak said. "Your headmaster will have his man back."

"I really hate that guy." O'Neill replied. "Ba'al that is, really evil guy."

"How can we contact him?" Hammond said walking up. "And when we do will he help?"

"Yes, he is one of the few system lords who is even willing to work with the Tok'ra however much he hates us." Selmak said. "As we have had some success in fighting Anubis he will help."

"I am going to have to let Black and Lupin know." Carter said.

"I will contact McGonagall." Daniel said, "she may take it better from me."

"Right." O'Neill said, "can the day get any worse?"

Remus was reading a book on the ancients in Latin and Padfoot was chasing his tail quietly when Carter came into the room. Remus looked up and Padfoot turned human and both knew something was wrong. Remus knew it had something to do with Severus and really was worried, he liked Severus and did not want him hurt or killed. Sirius was still a bit clueless until he saw the look of worry on Remus' face. He mentally sighed, was he going to have to help on a rescue mission of Snape? He hated that greasy git and did not really want to have to rescue him, or so he kept telling himself, okay hate no, get annoyed by him yes. Truth was he did want to help and would do so even if it was someone that annoyed him greatly, he was _not_ a friend of Severus!

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Professor Snape was evacuating the Tok'ra base when one of the children there was nearly taken by the troops of Anubis." Carter replied. "Snape went and rescued the child but was unable to get to the gate in time."

"So he is dead?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius shut up, that is not even nice." Remus snapped at Sirius.

"I didn't mean it that way Moony." Sirius said sulkily. "I don't want him dead."

"No he is alive, Anubis would want him alive and if he figures out he has a tie to Kali…"

"Wait how could he, I mean he never even found the stone or where it could be!" Remus said.

"The Tok'ra believe he has a link to it, deep in his mind or even in the mark on his arm."

"Would not all the death eaters have that then?" Sirius asked.

"No, professor McGonagall had one brought to the Tok'ra and his mark burned red." Carter said.

"Is Lucius still here?" Sirius asked, "I really need a new punching bag."

"No, he was tested in England," O'Neill replied, "Hammond wants you for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Remus asked.

"We are going to have a guest a Goa'uld I just love, his name is Ba'al." O'Neill replied.

Remus wondered what the history was behind O'Neill and this Ba'al as O'Neill clearly did not like the Goa'uld, well besides the fact he was a Goa'uld. Remus carefully put a bookmark in his book and put it down and followed O'Neill out. His world was expanding and he did have a few questions he would like answered even with Severus being captured by the enemy. They came to the command conference room and sat down to wait. The headmaster was there and he was talking with Teal'c and clearly he was interested in the Jaffa though Remus could feel the grave concern he had for Severus. Daniel was there and Sirius had a question for Daniel.

"What would happen if a werewolf were to stand on a moon?" Sirius asked Daniel.

"Nothing, not unless the world it circled reflected the sun in the way that our moon does during a full moon." Daniel replied.

"Oh, well what if there are multiple moons and they all have a full moon at one time?" Remus asked.

"Not sure as you are the first werewolf I have ever met, I only know what I have read in books." Daniel said.

"No Sirius I am not going to go and find out." Remus said heading off Sirius's next comment.

"Oh you are no fun." Sirius growled.

"Yes I know." Remus said. "Besides there are other werewolves we could use."

They looked up as the Stargate activated and Anise and Martouf came through the gate. They walked up to the command center and took their seats to wait for the representative of Ba'al. Just last year O'Neill had the unfortunate experience of nearly dying of a fatal disease in the Arctic when an ancient was found and revived. To save him he had been bended with Kanan a Tok'ra who's host had been fatally wounded.

To make a long story short he had taken O'Neill against his will to the base of Ba'al to "rescue" Shallan the lo'taur of Ba'al.

O'Neill was captured by Ba'al and tortured horribly healed and tortured over and over again. The thing that got the Tok'ra upset was the fact that Shallan had given false information to Kanan as she truly loved her lord Ba'al. This had been found out when Shallan had been taken before the Tok'ra and she had wished only to go back to Ba'al, as she loved him and would take whatever punishment he saw fit. O'Neill could not understand how anyone could love a lord who was so evil.

He was waiting down by the Stargate not happy that he was about to see Ba'al. Yet it was not Ba'al that came through the gate, it was Shallan with two Jaffa clad in brown raiment with quilted surcoats over their chain mail shirts. They carried the weapon of the Jaffa and behind them came two lower ranking lo'taur with a box. Shallan was clad in a simple high waist gown of brown, her brown hair done up on her head. She had jewels on her wrists, in her ears and in a tiara on her head. Clearly she had not suffered for her mistake. She walked by O'Neill and walked up to the command room and took a seat. The two Jaffa took their place by the door and the lo'taur set up the box at the foot of the table. At once Ba'al came up as a hologram and O'Neill glared at him not happy to see him.

"So you need my help." Ba'al said, he was a tall lean man with short brown hair and goatee and he was clad in robes of brown. "Fitting as you are not as powerful as I who am a god."

"We thought you would wish to know about what Anubis is planning." Anise said.

"I know what he seeks, he seeks the stone of peace." Ba'al said, "Shallan you will give them the gift I have for them."

"Yes my lord." She said and turned to the lo'taur "bring the gift!"

The lo'taur bowed and brought from the box a stone that was the shape and size of a discus. It was pure black with small neat writing over both surfaces and Daniel knew what it was at once as did the Tok'ra. Ba'al smirked at their reactions and nodded to Shallan who handed it to Hammond. He was startled that Ba'al would give this to him, unless it was not what Anubis thought it was, a powerful weapon.

"It is worthless to me." Ba'al said, "a mere trinket, it speaks only of peace and does not give words for war nor does it work as part of a weapon."

"Why give it to us?" O'Neill asked, "you must have a motive."

"Anubis is my enemy as he is yours, he needs this and he would not look for it among Tau'ri."

"But you said it was not a weapon, he used it to gain power." Daniel said. "The histories…"

"Are false, he never could have had it." Ba'al said confidently, "if he had he would not seek it so much now."

"One of ours was taken by Anubis." Remus said quietly, "if you are going to war against Anubis if you find this one will you return him to us?"

"If I am in a benevolent mood." Ba'al said.

He ended the transmission and Shallan got up and motioned to her Jaffa and lo'taur. The meeting was over but Dumbledore was looking at the stone with a keen interest. He said nothing until Shallan was gone from the base and asked for the stone so he could look at it. He scanned it and a frown came t his face. Remus knew at once what it was and realized what Anubis was, he was not Goa'uld after all but a dark wizard himself.

"Headmaster Anubis is a wizard is he not?" Remus said, "a dark lord himself?"

"Yes he is." Dumbledore said looking at the Tok'ra. "When were you going to tell us this?"

"We did not think you would be able to help in this matter, we were wrong." Selmak said.

"Did you know what this was turned to?" Dumbledore asked them.

"We believed it was a weapon."

"It is not, not that way, Anubis made a Horcrux." Dumbledore said looking worried.

"What is a Horcrux?" Daniel asked.

"It is very evil dark magic, where a witch or wizard can bind themselves to the mortal plane by killing another person and taking the torn part of their soul and with evil and dark magic putting it into an object." Sirius said.

"So that is what this is?" Daniel asked. "How do you destroy it?"

"There are few things that can destroy one, the venom of a Basilisk can and I have the bones of one in my school." Dumbledore said.

"Wow, let me guess this lord Voldemort created one himself?" Daniel asked.

"Yes he did." Remus said.

"That is completely evil!" Carter said looking upset, "I mean that means we have a serious problem."

"Yes we do, I fear for Severus when Anubis uses his mark to find the location of where this stone was hidden." Dumbledore said.

"Don't we all." Remus replied. "You do not think he will kill Severus do you?"

"That I don't know Remus, I cannot honestly say he will not try." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Well why don't we destroy this and then see how to get Snape back?" Sirius asked.

Remus was worried, he liked Severus Snape and he did not want him hurt at all. Severus had done so much for them and it was unfair he was asked to do so much and suffer like he did still! He left the command center and wandered worrying going through him as he realized Severus was truly his friend now. He doubted he would ever get to say that to him now and he regretted that the most. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that Severus would come back to them alive…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Anubis Command Ship:

Severus hung by his wrists trembling in pain and covered in sweat. He was naked, wearing only a rag about his hips that covered what was left of his dignity. He not see the faces of his tormentors, they were all clad in black space-age armor and helmets and they were using tools of torture that hurt but left no mark. So far they had not asked him questions but Severus knew those were coming. He was being softened up now he knew, how many times had he been forced to torture for Voldemort? How many times had he been tortured by Voldemort for that matter? In some ways knowing what was to come made the torture easy to bare, in others ways he was terrified though he would never show that, not here. The door to the torture chamber opened and Anubis entered the room. Severus felt a cold fear come over him, this was not a Goa'uld, this man was a wizard! He was a dark lord in fact and Severus knew he was out of his league.

"So this is the lo'taur you bring me." Anubis said to his Jaffa who bowed and stepped back. "One who dabbles in magic and thinks himself a wizard."

"I am a wizard!" Severus said gasping in pain as he was hit hard he tasted blood. "I am not a slave, why do you treat me this way?"

"You know where the temple of Kali is and you know where the redemption stone is." Anubis said.

"I do not know." Severus said trembling in pain.

"You wish to suffer then." Anubis said.

He stepped back and let his men torture Severus until he passed out, he was not done. He left Severus with his Jaffa to be tortured to submission. He had already scanned the mark on Severus and had found key things in it. All he needed now was what was buried deep in the wizards mind and he did not have much time. Ba'al was massing his forces and had already started attacking his ships. He needed to find the stone and he was sure it was in this sector. He had lost the stone centuries before and he needed to find it now before Ba'al did and learned what it really was. This wizard had the key to the ancient temple in him, and Anubis would kill him if he had to in order to get what he wanted…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It think Sirius would know about the Horcrux the most besides Dumbledore as he was raised in a dark wizards home. He is not stupid as so many think, he is still trying to figure out who he is after having his self image shattered to pieces in Azkaban. As for Severus, well he does end up in horrible situations, and yes he does not deserve this at all!_

_Remember to review as this is the only way I get paid!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Kali Temple

Chapter Five: The Kali Temple:

Anubis Flagship:

Severus gasped in pain as he was hit again and he dropped to the floor. He had found he could not fight these Jaffa, their armor had to be protected with magic as his limited wand-less magic had no hold on them. Now he was paying for it as he was beat to the floor, he knew better than to move as he would just be beaten even more. He was drug up and slammed violently to a table and bound there fast so he could not move. He was left there cold, in pain and angry and knew he was going to die here. Fitting really as he had never thought he would survive Voldemort. He forced his thoughts deep into the back of his mind as Anubis came into the room and walked over to his prisoner.

His robes and cloak were of fine black wool shot with real silver. Over his robes he wore a breast plate made of dragon skin and he carried a black oak staff. His face was hidden behind a veil under his hood only his glowing yellow eyes visible. Severus could only imagine what horrible vestige was under the wrappings. He did not have much time to think about that as Anubis was over him and hit him with a curse that cause him so much pain all he could do was scream in pain. When Anubis left off with it Severus did his level best not to whimper in pain but could not help himself.

"You will find fighting me will do you no good traitor." Anubis said.

"I betrayed no-one!" Severus spat, and it was true, Voldemort had betrayed him thus unintentionally freeing Severus from his bond.

"You will help me find the temple of Kali." Anubis said. "One of your kind did move it centuries ago and you bare the mark that means you know where it is!"

"You are mad!" Severus said getting tortured for that.

"I will find what I want to know!"

Severus knew what was coming, he could not fight or struggle or get away. He was too weak from the beatings, potions and torture devices that Anubis had his warriors use on Severus. Severus felt Anubis began to search his mind and he was just as violent as Voldemort was. He cried out in pain as Anubis was able to search the deepest realms of his mind. Finally Anubis found a simple phrase that translated to the Goa'uld language gave him what he wanted. He was not finished with Severus though and Severus knew it, he was going to suffer far worse he knew it.

"You have been most helpful." Anubis said.

"Go to hell!" Severus snapped.

"For now I will let you live." Anubis replied as if Severus had not said anything, "in fact I will allow you to come and see the temple itself."

Anubis left and the Jaffa came back and let him up, they bound his hands and feet with chains to a chain around his waist. A collar was fitted to his neck with a length of chain and he was drug out to a cell. He was chained to the wall and given some food and left there for the night. Wore out, hurting and in pain he fell asleep at once despite the fact he faced certain death. He was no better than a slave now and he hoped that either he was found quickly or his new master did not have certain tastes. He could not live through that kind of torture, the beatings and such were bad enough but anything more would destroy him fully.

He was woke up with a swift kick and before he was fully awake he was drug out of the cell and down a corridor to a door that he saw lead out into the sunlight. As he was naked save for a rag about his hips he shivered as a cold wind blew over him. He shielded his eyes from the bright light of the double suns that beat down on him. He did not get to see much of the surrounding lands as he was drug straight to a wall of rock where Anubis had him drug forward, he cut Severus's arm and smeared the blood on the rock. A crack appeared large enough to allow them to enter the space.

"You will see what few men have seen." Anubis said to him and when Severus did not respond he yanked him forward by his chains, "you wish to be punished, speak when I speak to you lo'taur."

"I don't know what you want." Severus said dully.

"Such weakness." Anubis taunted him. "You helped me find this temple, one I had lost, you could not even shield your mind from me."

Anubis turned and entered the crack and Severus was made to follow. He found himself in a large temple with black marble pillars holding up the roof. At the top were carvings of humans but that is not what drew Severus's eyes. At the front of the temple, forty feet high was a massive sculpture of Kali in black stone. She was depicted with eight arms dancing on the prone form of a man. Her face bore a calm power and as Severus got closer he could see that she had a necklace of human skulls.

"You will soon see my power fully restored!" Anubis said.

"How did you lose this temple?" Severus asked.

"A war, one of my servants did turn against me and did steal the temple. Through ancient magic he did place a curse that I would not find the temple until I found one who bore the dark mark that did turn green."

"So that is what you needed me for!" Severus snarled, "you are as evil as…"

"Say one more word and you will feel the lash, though it looks as if you have before." Anubis said looking Severus over. You speak only when I wish you to."

He walked up to the alter and found what he was looking for and picked up the dark stone. He looked at it then turned and Severus could feel the anger radiating from him. He stepped back but knew it was of no use. Anubis had not found what he was looking for and he knew that Severus had to have something to do with this, Severus however knew he had not. But he knew he was going to get beat for it anyway. Anubis ordered his Jaffa to take Severus back to the ship and he began to take his frustration out on Severus….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stargate Command:

O'Neill was bored, well not really but he was acting bored. It was his way to hide his anxiety as he waited for the headmaster to get the tools to destroy the Horcrux thing in the stone as he called it. He watched as Remus and Daniel were playing a game of chess and Sirius had reverted to his doggy form much to the amusement of Jacob and the annoyance of Anise. The klaxons went off and O'Neill was on high alert as the Stargate activated and the headmaster came through with another man. He was shorter, stocker and clad in robes of brown and his long gray grizzled hair hung about his horribly scarred face. He walked up to the briefing room and looked around with one normal eye and one magical eye that was vivid blue.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought it would be good to have Alastor Moody here." Dumbledore said.

"Please t' meet ye." Moody said then seeing Padfoot under the table with his magical eye "Sirius turn human now!"

"You spoiled my fun." Sirius whined as soon as he was human.

"Yea well we have work t' do boy." Moody said turning to see the harmless looking stone on the table. "So that it then?"

"Yes it is." Dumbledore said.

"Hmm you want to do this or should I?" Moody asked Dumbledore.

"You can have the honors Alastor." Dumbledore said.

Moody scanned the stone clearly fascinated by the carvings. He took out a small bag and removed a large fang and carefully maneuvered it over the stone. He tapped the fang on the stone and a drop hit the stone and sizzled. Moody stepped back and a high wail filled the room. Remus whimpered at the sound and covered his ears. The wail went on for a time then faded and the stone had a crack in it now. Moody grunted and sat down clearly satisfied with his work. He saw Carter was studying him and he turned both eyes on her, to her credit she did not show any horror at his features.

"So what do you do here lass?" Moody asked her.

"I am a major in the Air Force, part of the Stargate program, I am a scientist." Carter said. "What do you do?"

"I was an Auror." Moody said. "Like one of yer policemen."  
"Until you lost your leg?" Carter asked.  
"Aye something like that." Moody replied.

"Can your eye see through anything?" Carter asked.

"Nah, just magic, nothing more." Moody replied.

"Good to know." Carter said.

She knew that Moody was an old warrior who had fought many evil things. She felt almost a kinship with the old Auror, she knew he would not harm her. Then too there was Remus and how he acted around the Auror, he was more friendly, not like he was with Sirius but there was a friendship there. The talk of how to get Severus Snape back became the topic and plans and such were put forward on how to do this…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Anubis Flagship:

Severus was not sure how much more of this he could take. This torture was some of the worst he had ever dealt with. Yet it was the sounds of battle that saved him, as Anubis was overseeing the brutal treatment of Severus the ship shuttered under them and Anubis stood in anger forgetting his captive. Anubis left him in his cell and went to the command center of the bridge of his ship. He roared with anger as he saw the ships of Ba'al attacking his fleet. The battle was not going his way and he watched as his ships began to go down. He ordered his most deadly weapon to be fired on the Ba'al ships.

"My lord the weapon, it is gone." Anubis first prime said kneeling before Anubis.

"What do you mean it is gone?" Anubis demanded.

"It has been stolen my lord!"

"That is not possible, this is my ship am I not a God here?" Anubis shouted.

"You are my lord."

"Leave me and do not come back until the ships of Ba'al are utterly destroyed!"

His Jaffa bowed low and left the room and Anubis watched the battle continue. Ba'al had the better ships, unlike most Goa'uld he was very good to the people he ruled. He allowed them to make inventions and live as free as he dared. His Jaffa were not implanted with the Goa'uld as he found away to keep them bound to him but free of any rival Goa'uld. He had found many Jaffa willing to come over to him as he "liberated" them by allowing them more freedoms. His people loved him and as such they had helped build his army up to where it was now.

Anubis did not do this, he took what he wanted and used up his Jaffa and the human slaves under him as he saw fit and discarded them when he was done with them. As such many of his human slaves had escaped and went over to Ba'al, even some of his Jaffa had gone over. It was a Jaffa who had stole the weapon and gave it to Ba'al and Ba'al was using this and his new ships to utterly destroy the Anubis fleet. Anubis knew his doom would come if he did not escape, and he had no time to gather his prisoners.

"Come lo'taur!" He said to the two black clad servants near the doors of the chamber.

"What of the Tau'ri master?" One slave asked.

"No time for him, he can die here!" Anubis said.

He led his slaves to an escape pod with no time to lose. The forces of Ba'al latched onto the ship and the Jaffa of Ba'al stormed on board and began a bloody conquest of the Jaffa here. They went room by room looking for Anubis. They came on the cells and found Severus chained and barely alive in a cell. He did not look up when the Jaffa entered the room and drug him out of the cell. This was the wizard that had been captured by Anubis and Ba'al would be glad to have him. They had a journey of a few days ahead of them, plenty of time to heal up the Tau'ri wizard before he had to face his new master, the god Ba'al.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yea a bit of blood and violence here, but Anubis is really evil and did take his anger and frustration out on Severus. Moody really cannot see through everything but he likes everyone to think he can, he can see magic with his eye but not things he should not. _

_Please do review!_


	7. Chapter 6: The City of Kanesh

Chapter Six: The City of Kanesh:

The days passed in a haze for Severus, then again he had been badly hurt by Anubis and he spent several days being treated by the healers of Ba'al. He did not remember much of the journey to the home world of Ba'al but he remember caring hands healing him up and tending to his wounds with care and gentleness. The Jaffa of Ba'al had transferred him from their ship to the palace of Ba'al on his home world of Hattusa high in the mountains above the great city of Kanesh. Now he waited in a cell healed fed and waiting for whatever was in store for him now. Meanwhile Ba'al was looking out over his great city from his carved black marble throne in his white marble hall. He looked up at his first prime Anitta who was clad simply in brown armor over which he wore a simple brown surcoat trimmed in bronze.

"The Tau'ri is here my lord." Anitta said bowing low.

"Thank you, bring him here." Ba'al replied.

"Yes my lord."

He left the throne room and walked down to the cells of the palace and had two of his Jaffa follow him to a cell where Severus was being held. He was curled up in the corner trying to get warm and no wonder, he was still naked clad only in the same rag he had been found in and wondering his fate now. He was drug up and put in chains as the Jaffa did not wish to deal with him trying to fight them. He was drug up several flights of stairs and down an ornate hall to the small private throne room of Ba'al. The Jaffa left with a wave of Ba'al's hand and he turned to face his prisoner.

Ba'al was not impressed, he saw a tall thin man pale as if he did not get sun. He had long lank black hair with eyes that matched. Ba'al circled his captive and saw the faint white scars of abuse from a whip on Severus's back. Severus in the meantime was fuming quietly, he hated being here and hated how he was being treated. He refused to be a slave and he would not serve this man or any other of his kind no matter how badly he was tortured. Ba'al looked amused as he circled Severus and finally he stood before him and smirked at the man.

"So you are the one causing me so much trouble." Ba'al said to Severus who showed a flicker of annoyance on his face, yet he did not speak. "I can kill you, your life is in my hands wizard."

"So why don't you do so?" Severus said calmly. "Instead of boring me with your talk?"

"So insolent, are all Tau'ri like you?" Ba'al said calmly.

"I do not speak for the Tau'ri." Severus said clearly wanting to annoy Ba'al and nearly smiling when he saw it worked. "I speak for myself."

"Maybe I should dye my floor with your blood." Ba'al said taking out a sliver knife and putting it to Severus's throat. "One cut and you will die."

"I have had death threats many times." Severus said, "who says I do not wish for death?"

Ba'al removed the knife from Severus's throat, he was impressed by this Tau'ri wizard. He truly did not fear death at all and was as brave as many of his own Jaffa . Clearly a wizard like this would be a great asset to his court. He slipped a device onto his hand and walked back to Severus and waved it over the chains on Severus. They fell off him and clattered to the floor and Severus rubbed life back into his wrists. Severus looked at him wondering what game he was playing now.

"I see, you are very brave." Ba'al said walking to look over his city. "You could learn manners however."

"I suppose you are the one to beat them into me?" Severus said softly.

"No, I know full well that would not work." Ba'al said, "after all I am a benevolent God, I treat all my children well."

"I am not one of your children."

"You could be, I could use a wizard of your powers." Ba'al said walking up to Severus.

"No." Severus said and he stiffened as Ba'al grabbed his left arm and looked at his mark.

"Ah so you bear the slave mark of a dark lord." Ba'al said. "You were taken in by lies, served him well and suffered great abuse at his hands."

"You are no different than he." Severus replied turning his back on Ba'al.

"No, he betrayed you, do not look surprised I see your mind, he killed one you loved." Ba'al said and Severus turned fury on his face, fists clenched in rage. "I would never do that, then again he believed foolish words of a so called seer…"

"You don't know, you cannot…."

"Lily that was her name was it not?" Ba'al said and any color that had been in Severus face left him and he staggered back to steady himself on the wall. "I am sorry for how you were treated but I would never do such a thing to you."

"Leave me alone!" Severus snarled as Ba'al walked up to him and easily forced him to look at him. "You have no right!"

"Your pain and suffering blinds you, I am not evil, I have liberated many systems from cruel masters. If you work with me I will see to it you are treated well."

"If I still refuse?" Severus asked.

"I will not force you to serve." Ba'al said, "I will give you time, you will be treated well fear not!"

Ba'al went and called two of his servants that were clad in brown livery in the Goa'uld tongue. They lead Severus out and to a set of rooms that were lavish and included a large bath. Severus took a long bath as he needed it badly. He was surprised when his own clothing was laid out for him, clean and pressed. He dressed and was given a good meal and he felt tired after this, he lay on the comfortable bed and fell fast asleep at once. The last thought to cross his mind before he did fall asleep is what Ba'al wanted with him and if he planned on killing him when he refused him service…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stargate Command:

Four days had passed and Remus had gone through his change. He had gone back to England for that and came back with Sirius to see if Severus had been found yet. The news was not good, Severus was still missing and there had been no word for days since Ba'al's forces had annihilated the forces of Anubis. It was not even clear if Severus had survived or not. Remus liked Severus and did not want anything to happen to him and he hoped his friend (as he saw Severus as a friend) was not hurt or worse.

"Incoming wormhole!" Got Remus to look up from where he sat in the command room playing chess with O'Neill (who he suspected of letting him win several games).

"Hold the board I will be back." O'Neill said.

"I could keep it warm for you." Sirius said walking over and then backing from the board in a dramatic way. "Whoa that is bad!"

"Hmm yes, lemon drop?" Dumbledore said walking up (he had come to see how things were going, he really was worried about Severus) "they are good."

"No thank you headmaster." Remus said smirking as Sirius sat down and made a move. "That was brilliant Padfoot."

"What…oh crap." Sirius said as he was put in checkmate.

"We got a Goa'uld on the line!" O'Neill said from the command room.

Remus got up and walked to see a large hologram of Ba'al and hoped this was good news. He watched O'Neill walk down to the gate room. Dumbledore went down as well and Remus followed not wanting to miss this. He stood back behind the solders with their weapons drawn and watched the interaction between Ba'al and O'Neill.

"I was hoping to speak to general Hammond ." Ba'al said annoyed.

"Nope, he is busy, if you don't want to speak with me you can leave." O'Neill replied. "Would not matter one way or another what you did."

"I have the wizard Severus." Ba'al said looking over at Dumbledore.

"I see, is he harmed?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, not by me, I am a benevolent god." Ba'al replied.

"See that is what I don't like about you guys, claiming to be gods and keeping people as slaves!" O'Neill said.

"Peace Jack." Dumbledore said holding up a hand he walked forward to face Ba'al. "You wish something before you return Severus do you not?"

"The head of Anubis." Ba'al replied.

"You need our help in this matter, very well I will help as you know what he is." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes, clearly he was amused. "No doubt a great god as yourself cannot attack a petty dark lord like Anubis? Something about the balance of the universe being upset I take it?"

"Yes, you understand, you are wise old one." Ba'al said. "You will bring him to me and I will give you the boy, I swear it."

With that he was gone and Remus was not happy, how could Dumbledore make a deal with this creature? Still he kept his thoughts to himself and followed Dumbledore back up to the briefing room. Daniel was studying the stone, papers over the table and he looked up as O'Neill took a seat. He had a puzzled look on his face as he went through the papers then he looked up as Carter came over to look at his translations.

"I figured out the inscription, it is a incantation to transport between two similar locations." Daniel said.

"Thought it was just a Horcrux thingy." O'Neill said.

"Yes it was but it is also a device between two temples, when the proper incantation is made then the portal is opened. That is what is on this stone."

"So if this spell can open between two points and the temple of Kali was one, where does it come out?"

" India ." Dumbledore said and everyone looked at him. "There are ruins of a great temple deep in the Himalaya mountains . That is where Anubis is heading."

"You want our help?" Remus asked standing.

"Yea you got to defeat a dark lord and Harry did to, thought it was our turn now." Sirius said smiling.

"Very well, you may come but you are to do exactly as I say." Dumbledore told them. "Swear it."

"I swear it." The both said at the same time.

"Going after a dark lord?" Moody said limping in, "ye were no' thinking of leaving me behind were you?"

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Dumbledore said.

O'Neill was looking forward to this as he went to get ready to give back up. He had not believed in wizards a week ago and now he had a chance to see an aged but very powerful one in action. He was still finding it strange that Anubis was one but then he brushed it off, his life had lots of strange things in it now and he was looking forward to this as it really was going to be a kind of adventure. Besides he had seen the anger in Dumbledore's eyes when he had learned that Severus Snape had been taken prisoner. O'Neill really did _not_ want to be Anubis right now as he had a feeling Dumbledore would turn him to ash.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Wonder what game Ba'al is playing at right? He wants Severus to work with him, but Dumbledore wants him back. One thing is for sure, Anubis should not have taken Severus Snape. That was not very nice and not very smart at all._

_Please do review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Confronting Anubis

Chapter Seven: Confronting Anubis:

Kali Temple:

O'Neill looked around the temple site impressed at what he saw. If one did not know that the temple was here they would pass right over the site. The entrance was understated, only an arch hidden by dense foliage that O'Neill and his solders had hacked away to get at the entrance. Once done they went first into the temple weapons out ready to attack anyone who would attack them. Behind them came the wizards, wands out flanking the headmaster as bodyguards. The tunnel to the main chamber of the temple was rough and bare of ornamentation and only the light of the chamber to show them the way.

They came to the main chamber dominated by the large statue of Kali. Before her was Anubis with a small force of Jaffa who readied for the battle that was to come. This was not expected, he had not expected any to oppose him here, yet he would kill these fools and take over this world! He held up his hand at the same time that Dumbledore did for his side and both wizards walked to meet each other in the middle of the room. Both were clearly the most powerful men in the chamber and none dare interfere with the battle that was about to take place.

"So you are the one causing so much trouble Anubis." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You dare stand before me wizard?" Anubis said coldly, "I am a God you are a mortal."

"We are both mortal, we both will die and face whatever judgment there is." Dumbledore said calmly. "You have a choice, stop what you do here or die."

"You cannot kill me!" Anubis said.

"I can, the thing you sot was found, it is destroyed."

There was a change in the chamber, a coldness and then a crackle of magical power as Dumbledore's works sunk in. Anubis did not rage or scream in rage, he stood fairly glowing with rage and it was clear his magical power was vast indeed. Yet he had not lived among wizards for a long time and that would cost him. He had not dueled such a one like Albus Dumbledore who was in fact more powerful than Anubis. The wizards circled each other and Moody cast a spell to offer some protection to the Stargate team and fellow wizards. He knew what was coming, and he thought let the fun began.

"Anubis I have battled many evil wizards like you." Dumbledore said calmly waiting for Anubis to strike out first. "You cannot win."

"You are foolish old man." Anubis said striking out first, Dumbledore easily blocking it. "I will win."

"Not today." Dumbledore shot out a spell and Anubis leaped out of the way.

The battle was on then and O'Neill was fascinated and awed by it. These were two powerful wizards and the spells they cast were deadly and dark for Anubis, mostly light for Dumbledore, it was clear that Dumbledore was the stronger of the two. It was a long and deadly battle, curses, hexes and jinx flew from the staff of Anubis and the wand of Dumbledore, the ground cracked and blistered with the raging magic. Yet Anubis could not win, Dumbledore cast one final spell and hit Anubis in the chest. Anubis staggered back, dropped his wand and fell to the ground dead. His Jaffa backed up, if their faces could have been seen then it was clear there would be terror on them. Dumbledore turned to them and spoke to them.

"Go back to your people tell them that your master is dead." Dumbledore said. "Do not come here again."

"Sir can we go get Severus now?" Remus asked.

"That would be a good idea." Sirius replied. "I may need him after Tonks finishes with me."

"Sure, why not?" O'Neill said. "Should be fun to have him back."

They left the ancient temple after Dumbledore was able to seal the connection between the temples. They took a plane back to England and then the Stargate back to Stargate Command. Dumbledore was going to get his boy back and not let him get involved with these little adventures again…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kanesh:

Severus stood looking over the city below him. He had drawn the hood of his cloak over his head and stood in the shadows looking at the city below. He wanted out, he wanted to go home and hated it here. He had his wand back but still felt so much a prisoner here, he had no idea how to use the Stargate, even if he did he could not escape that way as it was well guarded. He turned when Ba'al came into the room and ordered him to come with him. Severus turned back to look at the city and refused to obey. He was not this man's slave and would not obey him.

"Your people are coming to take you home if that is what you wish." Ba'al said.

"You would let me go?" Severus asked turning to face Ba'al.

"I would, I told you I will not force you to serve me." Ba'al replied. "Come, please."

Severus followed him out and was lead to the Stargate room. He stood waiting quietly for the gate to activate. He did not have long to wait as the Stargate activated and in a moment Dumbledore stepped through and saw Severus at once. He smiled a warm smile when he saw Severus was unharmed and very much alive and well. He walked up and looked in Severus's eyes and Severus let him search his mind. Dumbledore frowned at the abuse Severus had gone through at the hands of Anubis then turned to Ba'al.

"You have taken good care of him, I thank you for that." Dumbledore said to Ba'al.

"I could not say the same for you." Ba'al said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said an edge to his voice.

"You did use him, treat him as your slave, make him feel evil and useless."

"That is done and over." Severus said stepping to the defense of Dumbledore. "We have spoke of this, he cares for me now."

"He sent you out to danger yet again, surely you grow tired of this?" Ba'al said to Severus.

Severus glared at him, Ba'al did not understand, he could not. He loved Dumbledore and Dumbledore loved him as a _son_ and hated to send him to danger. Yet Severus was a soldier, Dumbledore knew it, Severus knew it. He could not be kept from every harm and the headmaster hid nothing from him now. They had long talks and Severus knew all about his life, his family, his awful past. He had not judged Dumbledore for it and a new relationship came out of it. Though Severus was a very prickly man and would give as much attitude as he could he always would do the right thing.

"I am a soldier." Severus said quietly. "I know there is danger probably danger I will face anew however don't you dare blame Albus for this!"

"I see, well then if you wish to change your mind you always can." Ba'al said.

"I will not." Severus snapped. "Headmaster can we leave sir?"

"Of course my boy." Dumbledore said quietly.

The Stargate was activated and Dumbledore handed to Severus a small device with a number pad and had him enter the code to get them home. Their home gate was dialed and they went through and came back to the Stargate room where O'Neill greeted them. He was surprised it had been so quick, and ordered that Severus be examined to make sure he had not been harmed or worse turned Goa'uld. Severus was not amused and neither was Dumbledore who felt his boy had enough done to him.

"I cannot let you harm him." Dumbledore said evenly. "He has been through so much."

"He will not be harmed." Carter said walking up to face Dumbledore. "I can examine him here, like so."

"Get that away from me!" Severus snarled as she took out a small device.

"Severus I will not harm you." Carter said calmly, "you know that, this will not hurt okay?"

"Fine, get it over it." Severus said and she scanned him. "What is the verdict?"

"No Goa'uld," She gave a small frown.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"Well it detected interesting behavior." Carter said a small smile coming to her face.

"Oh do tell what kind of behavior?" Severus said silkily knowing she was teasing him now.

"Well a bit of coldness, sharpness and it did detect more." She said as she could not help herself, it was fun to tease this man who now had folded his arms and was glaring at her. "You have a very good build, nice ass too."

"Indeed." Severus said willing himself to not blush at all as this dangerous woman dared tease him that way!

Dumbledore acted as if he had not heard anything though Severus knew he had good hearing and O'Neill was doing all he could not to laugh. Severus walked out of the room in a billow of black robes and walked up to the command room. He found Remus and Sirius playing chess and _oh joy_ the mutt saw him. He looked up and gave out a mock yelp of shock and clutched at his chest in an exaggerated way.

"Remus look a, a vampire!" Sirius said.

"Can you not annoy him?" Remus looking up and smiling at Severus. "Welcome back, you alright then?"

"Absolutely smashing." Severus said sarcastically. "Or was until I saw the ruddy cur."

"So I guess the adventure is over." Sirius said.

"It was not an adventure and it was not fun." Severus snarled.

"Pity, I was looking forward to more adventures with you." Sirius said, "as soon as you learn to wash your hair!"

Severus had his wand out and hexed Sirius getting him to yelp. He got up to duel Severus when Moody came into the room. He looked from Sirius to Severus, got out his wand and with an evil look in his eyes went after Sirius. Remus sighed and remained seated as Severus surprised at first but recovering fast chased Sirius out of the room and through the base with Moody. After all Slytherins must stay together. Once Severus had finished with Sirius he came back to the command center and was thanked for his work. Then it was time to head home and he hoped there would be no more adventures for a long time...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It's not over, Severus has to get back to England you know and back to his normal life. Well as normal as it can be for him. Promise more good things to come for Severus!_

_Oh and remember to review please!_


	9. Chapter 8: A Noble Reward

Chapter Eight: A Noble Reward:

One Month Later Hogwarts:

Severus Snape finished up his latest potion happy his latest work was done. He was looking forward to starting on his new experimental potion when the door to his lab opened and Charity Burbage came in and began to rub his shoulders and neck. He quite forgot about an experimental potion and was thinking of some other kind of experimentation. He was lucky to be in one piece, when she got back from Australia and she found out what he had been doing she was not happy. She planned on marrying him not attending a funeral though she could put him six feet under if that is what he wanted. Though that would leave his son an orphan and the boy did not need that.

"You know Charity I do need to ah start work on my potions." Severus purred as he could not help it.

"Well you have time, you have a wonderful elf to help." She said turning him around to run a hand down his chest over his buttons.

"She chops the herbs and plants, I do the brewing you know this." Severus said.

"Hmm yes but that can wait when you have me." Charity purred nibbling gently at his ear. "I have plans for you my wicked potions master."

"Hnn what could that be?" Severus said blood rushing from his brain to regions much lower.

"Well your chambers or mine?" She said running a finger along his jaw gently.

Just as Severus was going to take full advantage of what his fiancé was offering him the door opened and McGonagall came in with Carter. Severus had never seen a muggle in Hogwarts and wondered how she could be here when he saw the charm she was wearing around her neck. She was clad in drab olive fatigues and he had to admit he rather liked the look on her. Now if he could bribe Charity into wearing something like that.

"Major Carter what a surprise, I was not expecting to see you." Severus said.

"Well I wanted to thank you for everything." Carter replied.

"You need something as well." Severus said as a statement of fact.

"Well yes, we want to run some tests, not on you." Carter said at the look of panic that came to Severus's eyes. "No we need to get some blood from one of your purebloods, not a student."

"I have just the person for you then." Severus said smiling evilly. "His name is Sirius Black and he is visiting his godson today."

"Oh yes Sirius that would do nicely!" Charity said then remembering her manners, "I am Charity Burbage, Severus told me about you, I wanted to thank you."

"It was an honor." Carter said smiling. "He really helped us out too."

"As for Sirius he can help, he would love to." Charity said, "he is really a pureblood, his family goes back even further than the Malfoys."

"So he is a pureblood, interesting." Carter said. "I did not think, well then again."

"Yes he would do nicely." McGonagall said (who said she does not have a wicked since of humor, after all she had to deal with the marauders for seven years!) "I think I know where he is."

"I will come." Severus said grabbing his loose outer robes and drawing them over his high collared buttoned inner robes (black as always) "could be fun. Why do you need a pureblood's blood?"

"Well he would have the most ancient blood in him." Carter said walking with him.

"His house goes back even further than mine." McGonagall said "I would have suggested a Malfoy but I don't think they would approve."

"How right you are Minerva." Severus said.

"Besides Sirius is a dear and loves to help out." Charity said sweetly walking with Severus out.

Severus walked up to the main hall and saw the golden trio, no it was more like the golden quartet with Neville right there with them now and Sirius Black was with them too. Sirius was entertaining them with some tale of bad behavior that much Severus was sure of. Sirius looked up and saw Severus and he nodded, he saw McGonagall and grinned and he grinned even more at seeing Carter. She of course was not impressed, yet she needed his blood and so she would be nice.

"Ah Mr. Black just the wizard I was looking for." McGonagall said looking very prim as she was not going to laugh. "Major Carter is here to see the school and she needs help with something, I will leave you with her."

"And the potions master." Sirius said bowing, he had been warned if he picked on Severus in Hogwarts in front of students he would be banned from the school. "Professor Snape."

"Mr. Black." Severus said, "I think Poppy can handle this."

"Handle what?" Sirius asked.

"You are a pureblood, we need your help with something." Carter said going along with Severus, who was she to ruin the surprise?

"Alright, anything for you beautiful." Sirius said.

He followed her wondering why Severus came gliding behind him smiling evilly. Several first years on seeing him squeaked in terror and hurried along. Three fourth years all but snapped to attention and a seventh year girl watching him go by had some rather…interesting thoughts all not printable here. They came presently to the hospital wing where Carter filled Poppy in quietly of what needed to be done. It seemed everyone was in an evil mood where Sirius Black was concerned. Sirius took a seat and glared at Severus who refused to leave and grinned at Charity who smiled back.

"I need you to roll up your sleeve and put your arm on the table." Poppy told Sirius.

"Sure thing love." Sirius said rolling up his left sleeve and putting his arm on the table revealing a cross tattoo on his forearm. "What are you going to do?"

"Tie this off around your arm." Poppy said making a tourniquet to find a vein. "There you are dear."

"That kinda hurts." Sirius whined.

"Indeed." Severus said glowering fiercely as laughing right now would ruin his carefully maintained reputation.

"Poppy what is that?" Sirius asked in a small voice as Poppy got out the needle and small vials. "Wait you did not say you were going to stick a needle in me!"

With that he fainted, and Poppy put him on a bed and went about taking the samples needed. Severus found this funny but was able after years of teaching children and his incredible self control to not show any emotion and Charity thought his self control was adorable. Once Poppy was done she healed the small prick, then took out some vaccines and helpfully updated all his vaccines, human and doggy then she woke up Sirius and went about her work. Sirius sat up and glared at Severus who was now having an excellent day thank you very much.

"So you survive Dementors in Azkaban…"

"Shut up Snape…" Sirius growled.

"Escaped from said prison…."

"I am warning you…"

"Swam in dog form all the way to England …"

"Stop it now, I mean it!"

"Fought in the war against Voldemort…"

"Snape!"

"Only to be bested by a needle." Severus finished coolly looking at Sirius who was standing wand out fuming mad. "How ironic."

Severus walked out with Charity and Carter and decided that now was a good time to visit Hogsmeade. Charity smiled and went with him and invited Carter. They found O'Neill here talking to the headmaster and getting a few looks himself from several female students though he paid them no mind. Muggles were not normally allowed in Hogwarts but Carter and O'Neill were no ordinary muggles, they were part of a top secret organization themselves and understood keeping things away from the main population. They had even helped add even more security to the school and Hogsmeade (which were a part of the American schools already) and were more than welcome here. Dumbledore covered for them with the ministry by getting them registered as squibs. O'Neill thanked the headmaster for his time and walked out with Carter, Severus and Charity to Hogsmeade. It was really turning out to be a really good day for Severus.

The End

_Charity is a Harry Potter character and if you have read the last story in my A Lioness series you will understand her role with Severus. That is the end of this story, Severus is home, he has two new friends and Sirius as a pureblood was needed for his blood. All is well for now, until Severus gets Married (yes he does in my last A Lioness story)!_

_Oh and do review and let me know what you think of the story!_


End file.
